


Of T and A

by Elfdragon12



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, This is pretty self-inserty not gonna lie, an exercise in seeing oneself as Worth It, self-indulgent birthday writings, wonky sense of self-worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: MC makes an assumption about why Asmo finds her appealing. He corrects it.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 57





	Of T and A

Asmodeus was a chatterbox. Even more so when scrolling through his Devilgram.

Today, he snuggled right up next to me as he was scrolling. He was saying something about the like ratios on his more recent pictures, but I couldn't focus on it. The hand that wasn't holding his phone was settled along my thigh, his fingertips tracing circles on the soft innerside.

Of all the traits he did have, subtle wasn't one of them. He was the Avatar of Lust, after all. There wasn't a doubt where this could go if I let him.

However...

"You know, Asmo," I said as I looked at his Devilgram feed, "I never really had you pegged as a boob guy. I'm not surprised, but it wasn't what I was expecting."

He paused. His phone drooped as he looked at me. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"Um, well," I floundered for words, "I mean, you've made it pretty obvious that you'd like to 'be closer' to me and--" I cut myself off. My hands waved in the air as I tried to form my words. "Like, I don't think I'm ugly, but I wouldn't say that I'm particularly pretty. And, well, my selling point is my big boobs. So yeah, boob guy."

There was a quiet moment as Asmodeus considered this. I was almost a little worried.

"Oh, my sweet human," he said. There was a little clunk as he set his phone down on my side table. His expression narrowed as his lips curled. He didn't look too different from the cat with a canary. "You don't see what I see." A hand on my shoulder urged me onto my back. He snared my hand in the other. "You have such long and lovely fingers, perfect for holding and twisting with my own. Your eyes sparkle when you're excited. You smile so widely and innocently at compliments. Your hair is long, silky, and lovely, just perfect to play with. And your legs are so soft," he let go off my hand to raise my leg, his lips brushing the skin uncovered by my shorts and I could feel a fire on my face, "I want them wrapped around me instead of next to me. You might worry about your tummy. However, I enjoy its softness and want to caress you. Your hips were made to be held, whether it's on a walk down the street or in bed."

I was sure that my entire face and even my ears were hot enough to fry an egg. He spoke all of these things without a flinch.

"If you doubt me, look no further than your human artists. Many paintings have women with a body like yours and they are beautiful. None so beautiful as me, but they are still beautiful," he said, his smile bright. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes."

A hum slipped through his lips as he looked down at me. He set my leg down, letting his fingers trail up my leg, over my hip, across my belly, and skip them on each rib he felt. Those eyes narrowed and the curve of his lips curled in sin. "As nice as your breasts are, all of your body makes me want to touch you."

My breath caught in my throat as his fingers brushed the curvature of my breast.

"I won't neglect any of you, my dear human."

**Author's Note:**

> Not all "blessings" are actually blessings. Especially if you were particularly "blessed" in high school and were surrounded by a bunch of hormonal teenagers who didn't fully understand boundaries yet. And then you didn't really know how to deal with this kind of attention, so you lean into it. Nothing ever intentionally harmful, but your self-image can get kind of distorted.


End file.
